Smooth
by Tituba Parris
Summary: Scarlet has come home at last and Frieza is up to his old schemes again! The only question is how strong has he gotten and can Legendary Super Sayijin Goku defeat him!
1. Just Like the Ocean Under the Moon

*This was written by Tituba Parris. All credit goes to her 

_ Man, it's a hot one   
Like seven inches from a midday sun  
Well, I hear you whisper  
And the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
My munequita  
My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa   
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove_

~ "But daddy." Scarlet whined. "They helped me! I don't think we should go back to Earth and irritate them further!"

"I'm your father and you will do as I say!" Frieza growled. "Now why don't you walk out of the spaceship like a good little girl."

"Grandpa!" She whirled around. "Tell him to stop this! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm sorry my darling but I must agree with your father on this one." Cold frowned down at his granddaughter. "Those monkeys need to be taught their place."

"Uncle Kooler?" She asked desperately, he was the strongest of her relatives, surly he could stop them! "I know you don't want daddy or grandpa to die! Please talk to them!"

"I don't think so my dear." Kooler shook his head. "Besides, who said anything about dying? I'm sure if we all band together that we will win." He looked at her curiously. "Your father is now stronger than two Super Sayijins combined! My father is even stronger than him. Even I! I'm much more powerful than the two of them are." He let a smile touch his lips. "You may not even know it yet but you have a great power within you dear niece."

"Me?" She looked at him as if he had gone mad. "But I am not even as strong as my own father!"

"You are, much, much, more." Kooler decided to let her test this out. "Once we go out side you can change into your fourth form. I'm sure it will bring the monkeys crawling to see what is happening." He laughed.

"But I have never made it that far!" She protested, her uncle took her by the arm and gently escorted her out of the ship. "Uncle, please, I can only go as far as my third form, and I have no desire to turn into that hideous beast!"

Once they made it outside he let her go and informed her to change to her fourth form. When she was about to once again protest that she couldn't, he informed her to do it or he would beat the living crap out of her. She didn't doubt he would do it, and her father couldn't help her if he wanted to! Well, at least she could try. "Good," He finally said when she went into her second form. She didn't noticeably change too much, other than her height and deeper voice. "Now go into your third form." He instructed.

Scarlet swallowed, but complied. She closed her eyes, and with a groan she started her second transformation. Horns grew out of her forehead, while bat-like wings sprouted out of her back. She shrieked after it was finished, now standing tall and highly resembling a gargoyle. She really hated that one, it was particularly painful to do, she could just imagine how much the next one was going to hurt. Scarlet had seen her father do it dozens of times and had seen the excruciating pain that he went through just to do it.

"Change again." Kooler ordered.

"Daddy?" Scarlet looked to her father.

"Don't look at him!" Kooler screamed, raising his palm and clenching his fingers tightly. "You better go for it, or you'll be tasting my fist!"

Scarlet looked at him with frightened eyes, then once again into her father's cool gaze. Daddy? Are you going to let him do this to me? She asked inside her mind. He only nodded at her as if reading her thoughts. Knowing that she had no choice she powered up even more.

Power now surging through her veins she wondered if she would explode. She couldn't keep doing this, she thought, but her uncle wouldn't particularly be pleased that she gave up before she even started. Her eyelids burned when she shut them, she gasped when she felt her skin crack.

"Your doing it!" Frieza encouraged her, smiled proudly. "Concentrate a little more darling and you'll get it."

She only smiled a little before she closed her eyes, more pain, it hurt so bad, she would never do this again! She lines in her face started peeling, her skin started crack apart like it was nobody's business. Maybe I'm going to die! She thought wildly. Her purple shoulder cups seemed to shatter, bring more screams from her.

"Yes!" Frieza laughed. "Just a little more!"

Soon her whole body felt as if it where in a shell and she was trying desperately to get out. She felt her body shrink, while still in her skin, her hair seemed to get shorter as well, it's heavy length no long tugged on her scalp, ki exploding the useless shell of her former self, she finally stood up as her last transformation was complete. Only to have her faint from being overwhelmed.

"Damn!" Was Frieza's irritated reply to the situation. "She fainted!" He smiled. "But look at that! She's my darling alright! I always knew my little Scarlet would out-do me one of these days! Ha ha ha!"

"She still hasn't reached her potential." Kooler said with an evil laugh. "You might not know it yet my brother, but with her power she even surpasses me!"

"What?!" Frieza spun on his heel quickly. "But she has not even reached her fifth form like you have!"

"Yes, strange isn't it?" Kooler said with a cocky grin grin plastered to his face. "Just think of it as the Super Sayijin of our species! She is much stronger than most of us, hm?" His brother and father nodded. "So I guess we could relate it to that."

"My Scarlet will not be thought of as a Super Sayijin." Frieza growled at his brother. "But, if what you say is true then we won't have any trouble at all with the Sayijin now, will we?"

"No. We wouldn't of had trouble with them to begin with."

"Pain." Was the simple word issued from Scarlet as she laid on her stomach, still on the grass. "Daddy? Did I make it?"

Frieza smiled when he saw his daughter awaken. "Yes you did, next time try not to faint though."

"Yes daddy." She stood up.

"Look at that Frieza!" Kooler laughed pointing his finger in delight. "She has the hair of a Sayijin!"

He was not far off, her hair was much shorter while in this form, it had a more ragged cut. At least it didn't look as bad as Vegeta's, thank God! "That's quite enough!" Frieza informed Kooler, then turned to his daughter, helping her up. He realized how much she looked like him in his fourth form, same small body, only shaped different because, of course, she was female. Her eyes still had a red tone, and identical purple markings were on her shoulders, arms and legs. The only thing that stood out was the purple muscle on her chest... instead of a triangular shape... it was a heart! Making her looked almost erotic.

She looked down at her stomach. "Look daddy! I have a heart!" She giggled, while poking at it a little.

Frieza sighed, he supposed that having her stronger his brother was worth having her look like a goofball. "Hm?" He felt a high energy source, he turned his head to regard five figures, all having blond hair and blue eyes. "Looks like the Monkeys have landed."


	2. Well, That's the Same Emotion I Get From...

Smooth 2

Well, That's the Same Emotion I Get From You 

_And if you said  
This life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth_

"Looks like the Monkeys have landed." Frieza said with disgust.

"Ha very funny Frieza." Goku spat. "We saved your child's life. What are you doing back here? I hope it is to thank us and be on your way."

"Not quit what I had in mind you stupid monkey!" Frieza growled, checking his temper. "After all these years I'm going to get you back what you did to me!"

"You mean what you did to yourself." Goku replied, his smile growing every second.

"You think you can get away with this you clown?" Vegeta yelled. "Well I'll tell you now that we are all over Super Sayijin 3 we will have no problem beating you!" While Vegeta kept up his ranting, irritating the hell out of every one on the opposing team whispered words could be hardly discerned from the Z senshi.

"I wonder why they came back." Goten spoke to his friend, Trunks. "Scarlet said that she would see what she could do."

Trunks had to raise his voice a little to speak over his father. "I guess you just can't trust these guys." He was about to tell his father to shut up, but Cold beat him to the punch.

"Shut up you insolent dog! If we are going to fight then let's fight... I can't stand listening to your stupid Sayijin voice!"

"Alright then." Goku said with a serious face, turning SSJ3 in an instant. He hoped to intimidate them by this mean. "You can leave if you want, but if you stay we're not gonna be so nice to ya."

"Hmph! I could care less." Frieza laughed, he was a little afraid once he saw the Sayijin's hair grow, but reminded himself that he was the most powerful being in the universe, therefore he had nothing to worry about! ^_^ "You are such a fool! I've become much stronger than I had been... you will no doubt be eating your words in moments my little Super Sayijin." He paused for a moment. "Did I mention that my daughter was stronger than I? If I fail then you'll still have much to worry about."

"I don't care what you say." Goku frowned, his face glowing with the strange gold aura. "You daughter doesn't have your heart... if you even have one." He saw Frieza loose it for a moment, but the evil lizard quickly composed himself. "You shouldn't have come here. I don't want to be responsible for orphaning a child."

"Whatever you say amigo." I'm going rip his damn ears off and make his eat them! Frieza thought wildly. "I just hope you can back your words up."

"I can!" Goku launched himself at Frieza without warning. They met a tidal wave of punches and kicks. Each seemingly able to anticipate the other's move. It looks like Frieza wasn't lying after all! Goku thought to himself. But I won't let him win... I still have allot of energy to use.

Scarlet watched on as her family members took partners. Kooler took on Gohan, while her grandfather stayed Trunks and Vegeta at the same time. I didn't know grandpa was that strong! She thought. Cold took a blow to the face from Vegeta while Trunks ki blasted him. Maybe I should help him fight... but the Sayijin helped me. Her thoughts went back to when the Earth's Son Goku saved her life by barely a thread. Her soul had almost been wiped out, but he had managed to save her just in the nick of time. How could she come back and hurt somebody... who had so much honor?

"I guess it's just you and me now." Goten walked up to her, she noted that he wore the red bandanna she gave him, only this time he wore it around his neck. "Care to dance m'lady?"

"Not really," She pouted. "But I will all the same."

Goten made the first move by striking at her abdomen, which she canceled out with ease. "You said that you would stop this.... instead you come back to Earth and try to destroy us! I guess it serves me right! I thought you were good!" He said between punches.

"I tried!" Scarlet shouted above the screaming and the pounding of fists and flesh from the others around them. "I told him..." She managed to cuff him in the chin just barely. "I told him that you saved me! He wouldn't listen!" She dodged a ki beam directed at her midsection. "That's all he cares about, getting revenge... and I can't just stand by and let him get killed!"

Goten kicked the dead center of her stomach. "And I will not stand by and let your father destroy mine!" He kicked her away from him in one fluid movement.

Scarlet bounced right back up off the ground and shot a laser beam from her finger so quick Goten had no time to move. He took the blast head on with one of his own he never saw it coming. "I wish I could..." She chopped his neck with the side of her hand, making him wince. "Stop this... but I can't... so why argue about it?"

Suddenly as if struck by lightning Goten had a marvelous idea... it was pretty underhanded and dirty, but it would probably work. "Now we'll see how much daddy loves him little girl, hm?" 

Scarlet could only stare a him blankly, that is before he transported himself behind her. She felt searing pain shoot up her arm! That dirty Sayijin had gotten behind her and twisted her arm painfully behind her back. "How dare you?!" She tried kicking him but as she did he only pushed her arm up further.

"I think you might get your wish." Goten chuckled. "Your father likes you right? Sooo... I'll just use you as a hostage!"

"WHAT?! Why you filthy lowlife pig!" She struggled despite her grueling agony. "You monkey! You animal! You traitorous-!"

"Keep it up darling... your words are music to me." He purred. "Now let's move over to daddy like a good little girl." He started making his way through the crowed.

"Fiend!" She wailed. "When my father gets a hold of you-" She didn't finish her sentence.

Frieza peeked over his shoulder, while fighting, seeing something strange. He got kicked in the face for his effort, but something's were more important. What was Scarlet doing with that... that... MONKEY?! The boy seemed to be embarrassing her from behind... but as he saw her face in slight pain her realized what was going on.

"Hey Frieza!" Goten said in a sing-song voice. "Look what I've got!" Suddenly, everybody stopped fighting to see what was happening.

Scarlet took his moment of distraction to look her family over and see if they were hurt. Her grandfather was breathing very hard, probably from taking on two people at once. He also had massive discolorations on his arms and legs. Her uncle on the other hand, seemed to be doing fine... all except for a few cuts here and there. Her father wasn't harmed, or even dirty for that matter. She sighed in relief. They were still fine.

"Goten... maybe you shouldn't do that." Goku warned. That wasn't the way to win a fight... he remembered when Radditz had taken Gohan from him, not liking the sensation at all. Maybe... if it were to keep Frieza and his family from being destroyed, then it might be okay. Wouldn't it? He just hoped Frieza wouldn't kill his son in the mean time!

"Argh! What are you doing?! Get your slimy hands off of my daughter or I will kill you!" Frieza shrieked in anger, just a little fear tingeing his voice.

"I don't think so." Goten had to act tough... and like an absolute bitch to pull this one off. He twisted his captive's arm a little, not allot, but enough to make her gasp and hiss at him.

Frieza didn't make a move, wondering how to go about this situation. Having never had anybody to use against him before this scene was completely new to him! Maybe he should just blast the brat... but he couldn't, his daughter was in front of the little scoundrel. Damn it! He swore vehemently. What am I going to do? He absently wondered why the monkey behind him hadn't made any move to hurt him.

"I won't do anything to her." Goten reassured, his face taking on a serious light. "Just leave!"

"Alright." Frieza decided to do this... for now... Tomorrow he would attack and kill them though. He smiled. "Brother? Father? Come back to the ship with me." All three flew off. Leaving behind Scarlet who immediately took flight the moment Goten let her go.

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at her former-captor. "I guess you win."

"We haven't heard the last of them." Goku observed, rubbing his wrist. "Frieza only left to save his kid. He'll probably come back and try killing us again. Next time I don't think he will bring Scarlet."

"Hmph!' Vegeta snorted. "The second that girl catches up with those three is the moment they turn right back around!"

"But papa," Trunks looked at his father in a carefree manner. "Cold wasn't that big of a challenge."

"Yes, because you were with me." Vegeta spat. "We would be no match for him any other way."

"We still kicked his ass though." Trunks couldn't help but let the delight in his voice show.

"Yes we did." Vegeta said proudly.

"Kooler wasn't to big a deal." Gohan grinned. "I don't know who they think they are, but they are not so tough."

"Frieza has gotten much better," Goku admitted. "But he really isn't much of a match."

"Let's just face it." Trunks laughed contently. "They some back and... (snaps fingers) we beat 'em."

"Let's not overestimate ourselves." Goku thought on this for a moment, his eyes going wide. "Wait! Frieza body has to bigger when at his max right?!" Every one who knew of this nodded. "He was still small! Cold was at his maximum fighting power but... Kooler wasn't either!"

Everybody's eyes grew. "But they still can't beat us right?!" Trunks asked. "We could still get rid of Cold... Papa and I! But what about the other three?"

"I don't know." Goku scratched his head, wondering what the future would bring.

* * *

"Damn you Frieza! Why didn't you tell me you were that strong?!" King Cold asked, not liking being bested by his son and not knowing about it!

"Don't yell at me!" Frieza screamed back. "I didn't know until just now... I haven't powered up all the way in quit a while you know!" He slanted a look at his daughter. "How could you get caught like that anyway?! I would have expected better from you young lady!"

"Sorry daddy." She lowered her eyes. "He said something... and I guess I didn't pay attention to what I was doing."

"I don't want to have to do that again." Frieza warned. "Next time those monkeys will not be so lucky!" He clenched a fist so hard she wondered if blood would start dripping from his palm.

"Daddy... I don't want you to fight." Scarlet complained. "I know they are holding back! I know it!"

"That's it!" Frieza shouted. "Leave right now! Go take a walk and when you are done with this nonsense you may come back in!" He tapped his foot vigorously, until she nodded and left the room.

"I worry about that girl." Cold remarked. "Strange child."

* * *

"Hmph! Daddy is wrong I know he is, all he can get is hurt!" Scarlet fumed, deciding to sit down next to a pond. The misquotes were not out tonight. must be eating the humans. She thought with a slight chuckle. "I wish daddy would forget about the Sayijin... I'm tired of him being so angry all the time. Not even grandad and uncle Kooler carry on like he does."

"Who are you talking to?"

Scarlet was once again startled. "Man! You always seem to be able to sneak up on me!" She tittered. "Do you think it's funny?"

"No not really." Goten sat next to her on the sandy bank. He leaned in to talk in her ear. "Are you and your family going to leave?"

She sighed. "Not until my dad gets himself killed."

"Oh." He looked out onto the moon-lit pond. "You know, when I met you, I knew you were different. Different from all the bad guys we ever fought. You don't have the heart for it Scarlet... and it shows."

"I think we already covered this." Scarlet was going to get up to leave, that was, until he yanked her back down into her sitting position. When she struggled he yanked her to him. His lips caressed her earlobe as he spoke, making her shake, but not out of revulsion. "You can stop this. It's in you hands Scarlet, you can stop your evil family, I know you at least can do that if nothing else."

"You don't know my family." She was still shaking. "They are too stubborn."

"So are you." He reminded her. "I know that, I don't know why, but I do. If you have the heart and believing, you can do anything." He released her and she scooted away from him slightly.

Thoroughly angered by being handled in such a fashion she lashed out at him. "How dare you?! Y-you stay away from me you idiotic-!!" She pummeled his chest ineffectively with her fists. Damn it! I'm only in my first form!! She realized her error once he looked at her with his dark eyes.

His eyes narrowed on her, he grabbed both of her wrists. "Who do you think you are?" When she struggled he held on tighter. "Your no better than anyone else you know? Just because I'm different doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Don't you think I know that you damn jerk!! Now let me go before-!"

"Before what?" What was he doing?! Goten never believed he would act like this before. Something was wrong with her... no, not wrong. She intoxicated his senses, the way she smelled, her ruby colored eyes, her white skin. What am I thinking?! His mind mentally shrieked. He numbly realized that she was kicking his shins. "OUCH!"

"Serves you right!" She pulled at her hands. "Let go!" To both of their surprise he did, and she fell strait on her behind. "Why you-!!!!" She kicked at him, still sitting on the filthy ground beneath her. She jumped up. "You pig! Toad! Animal!" She wailed into his face, she leaned down every so often to pick up dirt clods to throw at him. Scarlet was feeling quit the fool, throwing dirt at a Super Sayijin was getting her no where.

"Hmph! I wouldn't do that."

Scarlet looked into his eyes and realized how angry he looked, no, it was how dangerous he looked that frightened a corner of her mind. It told her to run, run before he could pounce on her. And she followed it.

Goten didn't know what provoked him, he should have let her leave, but something in his mind made him run after her. Her hair caught the moon beams as she weaved through the trees of the forest, egging him on.

Thinking he was well behind her she slowed down, but she heard faster footsteps from behind. She turned her head to see him coming in fast, she let out a comical shriek and jogged even faster past the trees' branches and thistle bushes. Leaves beat at her face and the twigs and thorns caught her hair and pulled. Being so tender-headed she had to stop quite a few times to pull her hair from their entrapments, but continued to race like a mad woman.

Goten watched as she trip out a root and by accident he fell on top of her. They could both hear the sound of ripping cloth. He laid there, prone for a moment, out of breath from the sudden fall. He would of picked himself up, but her struggling that followed didn't support that decision. Every time he tried to stand up their tangled limbs made him trip over again onto her. After a while they just laid there on the ground laughing a little.

Scarlet unwove her tail from his legs so he could get up correctly. "You can get off me now."

"Oh yeah." Goten lifted his body up slowly so this time he wouldn't fall all over her, he started laughing again at the thought.

"Don't laugh!" She wailed. "You are going to fall on me again!" And he did just that! "Get off of me!!!" It wasn't funny for her anymore, it hurt having such a heavy jerk fall on her every three seconds. 

Goten stopped moving, she saw his chest trembling, along with his arms and legs. Scarlet looked up to where he was and found something equally disturbing... her father.

To be Continued...


	3. You Got the King Of Loving that can be s...

Smooth 3 

You Got the Kind of Loving that can be so Smooth

_I'll tell you one thing  
Well, if you would leave  
It'd be a crying shame   
In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out_

Frieza was shaking so badly Goten wondered if he when he was going to explode, his eyes were twin points of fire. He let his eyes rove over his daughter who was in the most abandoned position. Her legs were spread on either side of his hips, the slit on the side of her skirt had been ripped upward, exposing much of her hip, her blouse was also torn up on the side. "Get off of her now!!!!" Frieza hissed. Once Goten complied the evil lizard bent over quickly to retrieve his daughter. He jerked her to him holding her as if some how being in Goten's presents might contaminate his daughter. He raised a hand, a light shined on the tip of his index finger.

"Daddy... he-" Scarlet began.

"Why you-!!!!!" Frieza was shaking again, trying to hold back the rage that blinding him. "How dare you touch MY daughter?!!!" His voice was so strained Goten could hardly pick it up. He fired beams from his finger points.

After he dodged the blasts meant to take his head off, Goten held his hands out, waving them in apology. "L-look I didn't-!"

"Lies you little monkey!!!" Frieza said the words with such disgust Goten wondered if he should hate himself. "Now you die!" He gathered more energy, ignoring his protesting child.

"Stay away from him Frieza!" Goku made the scene, standing between his son and his arch enemy.

"Why you insolent bastard!" Frieza shrieked, pointing fingers. "Monkey Jr. over there was... was-!" He was so infuriated he could hardly say it. "He was on top of her!"

"Your daughter was probably to one who started it," Goku said calmly, crossing his arms. "They were probably fighting and he fell on her."

"HE was trying to RAPE my daughter." Frieza's vision stop blurring finally. He had to stay calm, if a fight were to break out then he would be in worse shape to defeat the Sayijin.

"No way." Goku laughed, seeing the misunderstanding. "Why would he try to do that to her?"

Instead of taking that as an a tribute to his son's morals, Frieza thought that Goku was insulting his daughter's looks. "WHAT?!" He hissed, pushing his only child behind him. "Your son should be so picky!!! Look at him! He looks like a primate!"

Goku's eyebrows drew together. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You figure it out!" Frieza shouted. "I'm going to attack tomorrow!" His eyes narrowed. "Prepare to die you fool!"

"Fine, have it your way!" Goku's power shot up.

"I didn't do anything!" Goten panicked.

"He's right daddy. The Sayijin just fell on me." Scarlet made a show of restraining her father. Frieza, feeling a little foolish, backed up a bit. Goku smiled, an obvious victory was in sight.

"How did he fall on you?" Frieza asked.

"He... was..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"He was what?!" Frieza demand.

"He was chasing after me and he sort of tripped." Scarlet hoed this wouldn't make her father angrier.

"Why was he chasing you?!" Frieza was becoming more annoyed as the moments went by.

"I don't know!" She came back fiercely. "I just turned around and he was chasing me!"

"Hmph!" Frieza did buy this. The monkey boy obviously threatened her with something, to make her not speak out about what he had done to her. "Stay away from my daughter boy or you'll find your organs exposed to daylight." He put his hand on his daughter should, turned her around, with one last glare he flew off with her practically under his arm.

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with you daddy!" Scarlet pouted drinking from a glass wine cup. "He didn't do anything to me. Can we not just enjoy dinner?"

"Your covering up something!" Frieza shot across the table. Kold and Kooler watched on with curiosity. "What did he tell you? Did he say he would hurt one of us if you said something?" He gestured toward the rest of the family, even to himself. "I just want to help you."

"Then stop asking me so many questions that will only receive the same answer." Scarlet seethed. "I just want to eat for now... I told you he did nothing."

Frieza sat back in his chair, angered that she would not tell him what 'really' happened.

Scarlet could feel her father's eyes pierce her as she ate. She could also sense that her other relatives were boring a few holes in her as well. It was times like these she wished her so-called aunt were here! Aunt Aisuzu might understand her a bit more than these three. She had always mourned the fact that she had only male relatives, she couldn't talk with them about everything that girls went through. It was frustrating at times because they didn't understand reasons behind her behavior.

Scarlet snapped. "Get it through all your thick skulls: HE DID NOT DO ANYTHING TO ME!" She jumped out of her chair, thoroughly disgusted with them all not believing her. She'd lost her appetite, even after she announced a few minutes before this whole episode that she was starving. She marched out of the room, just knowing that they were going to discuss her at length.

"Stupid daddy, stupid grandpa, uncle Kooler!" She hissed once she entered her room. She flopped down on her bed. "I wish daddy would believe me." He was sooooooo unreasonable, he was just using her for fueling his hatred of the Sayijin people. Oh she loved her father, would do anything for him, but she couldn't see why he did this to himself and the rest of the family.

*Beap* *Beap* *Beap* 

Shut up! Scarlet thought angrily. It was probably her stupid father! She decided to answer it... might as well, her family was persistent when they wanted to talk to one another after all! She reached over and snapped her hand down on the button.

"Ah, there you are my darling." A sweet and pleasant voice sounded from the video screen.

"Aunt Aisuzu?!" Scarlet looked up at the fuzzy light. She had only seen her aunt one time before, it was more of a shock than a pleasure to see her!

"Tell me dearest...." Wine red lips asked her, Aisuzu taking obvious pleasure at her nieces surprised state. "How has your father been?" Her pretty lips pouted in a frown. "I haven't seen him in so long! He hasn't visited or anything!"

"Well aunt Aizusu..." Scarlet smiled, feeling a bit more comfortable. "If any of us knew where you were half the time I'm sure that we would come to see you more often."

"That's true." Aizusu tittered. "Darling, tell your grandpa, father and uncle that I will join you very soon!"

"How soon?" One of Scarlet's eyebrow took a turn upward.

Aizuzu giggled at Scarlet's curious expression. "Oh darling! Not RIGHT now! I'm going to come and visit in a month or so.. or year... whatever comes first! I just wanted to see how things are going! By the way.... how are you doing with the rest of the family?"

"Oh I don't know... they are complete morons sometimes.

Aizusu sighed, a feeling I know too well... "Yes.... it can seem at times that you are being over run by men." Not that there was anything wrong with that gender... it was just that 'these' males thought they knew it all! Aizusu remembered how those three never took her words into consideration! And they all died because of it! She told those idiots not to go to earth, and not to tamper with the Nameckians! In fact, they wouldn't be alive right now if she hadn't found the Black Star Dragon Balls! They forced her to leave!

"Yeah, daddy doesn't listen to me!" Scarlet looked anywhere but her aunt's face. "Then Sayijins are going to kill us I know it!"

Aisuzu looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps I shall visit you sooner than expected. When will you attack the Earthlings?"

"Well, tomorrow." Scarlet said matter-of-factly.

"Damn!" Aisuzu seemed surprised that word came from her mouth. "That won't give me anytime to get there!" She pouted angrily. "Frieza never let me have fun with him! Never!" Her feet were crossed, one bouncing in agitation. "And after I practically raised him after mother had died!"

"I know aunt Aisuzu." Scarlet smiled. "I don't think daddy did it one purpose."

"I don't want to see him in a mechanical suit again!!!" Her aunt cried. "It was so horrible! He looked terrible! He wouldn't even look at his own reflection!"

"I'll take care of daddy aunt Aisuzu." Scarlet nodded. "I don't know how but I will."

"You do that Scarlet-chan." Aisuzu's mouth turned up slightly. "And take care of father and brother for me... They are a pain in the ass too." With a wink and a short goodbye her aunt went off the line.

* * *

He was warm, so warm. In the darkness he felt a comfortable being that he recognized. A being he trusted above all else at one point of his life.

Frieza.... a gentle voice rang out of the swirling black darkness in his mind. Frieza where are you my darling? The voice was so warm and familiar. Frieza what have you become? I thought I taught you better than that. An image of his mother appeared before his eyes. She was larger than life, her beautiful white face smiled at him in angelic contentment.

Mother! Frieza shouted his voice carrying quite slowly on the invisible winds of his imagination. Mother I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.

It was not your fault my darling. His mother smiled at him fondly. You shouldn't be so hard on the Sayijin my dear.

But they killed you!

But those were only a few. Her smiled straitened out. Darling, you have already taken the lives of those who killed me.

Then I will make their descendants pay!!

She frowned at him and sighed in disappointment. Frieza...

Wanting to get away from that painful subject he changed the conversation around. Mother I told you that I loved you didn't I? For some reason that had always bothered him through childhood and his adult life.

Of course you did. Her smiled was gentle again. So many times.... She seemed to be floating backwards, away from him.

* * *

"No! Mother don't go!" It will be alright my darling... you do not need me anymore. Frieza jumped with a start, still caught up in his dream. He was visibly shaken, drenched in a cold sweat. "Mo-" He looked around him and realized that he was back in his bed room. No longer in that odd dream he had been in. I must have eaten something funny before I went to sleep. He thought. 

I will destroy all of the Sayijin! His mind rang out passionately. He remembered with a scowl what that Monkey son did to his daughter. HE will pay! There was no way in the universe that he was going let those Monkeys hurt his family again! He should have came here alone without her without his brother! He didn't really care to much about his father. He had always abused him when he was younger. It was too late to turn back now. He had a job to finish and he would... or the whole family would go down with him. And above all else he would not let them down.

"Frieza?!" His large father's voice boomed out, he tapped on the door lightly.

"H-hai Papa?!" His voice a little off because of the stressful dream earlier.

"It's almost six on Earth standard time. It's time to go." Kold didn't even wait for an answer, his large foot falls could be heard making there way down the hall.

"Okay, I will get ready then." Frieza replied, knowing his father wasn't listening. I hate him! Frieza thought vehemently. He never listens to me! He pushed the covers off him as he pulled himself out of bed. Ah, with dreams like that who needs to fight? He thought miserably, drained.

To be Continued...


	4. Give Me Your Heart Make it Real or Else ...

Smooth 4

Give Me Your Heart Make it Real or Else Forget About it

_You hear my rhythm on your radio  
And you feel the turning of  
The world so soft and slow  
It's turning you 'round and 'round_

The next Morning...

"I see you have come to challenge us again!" Goku spat like a curse. "What is wrong with you?! Haven't we killed you enough?" The other Z warriors were standing behind him, nodding together.

Frieza smiled at his foolishness. "Of course not.... WHEN you die will be enough!!!"

"Same old Frieza." Goku chirped with delight, his intent on pissing him off was as obvious as the nose on his face! =P

"Same old monkey!" Frieza mimicked, throwing his body into his next punch. "We'll see who comes out on top this time you fool!"

"As you wish Frieza." Goku's face took on a serious light as his once black hair stood on end and flashed into the beautiful color of solid gold. 

Frieza couldn't quite get over the wicked color of the blue sapphire eyes the Sayijin possessed. This time I won't be afraid! Frieza promised himself.... the last time he did he let that stupid monkey called.... Skunks.... or something of that nature, get the best of him! 

Goku dodged a laser attack to his side. Frieza smiled, he wouldn't let Son Goku power up any more if he could help it. He would just kick him around like a rag doll and see how he liked it. "You are more of a coward than I thought you were!" Goku shouted, taking a gut wrenching blow to the stomach. "The least you could do would be to let me power up!"

"There's only one problem with that monkey...." Frieza laughed in delight to see blood issuing forth from Son Goku's mouth. "I'm not as STUPID as you are!" Frieza jammed his lizard foot into his opponent's stomach.

"You can't do that to MY father!" Gohan rushed up to help his dad when a little obstacle presented itself.

"I think you should take up your problems with me brat!" Kooler laughed, giving Gohan a spinning kick to the jaw. "I got this one! Papa, get the other two!"

Kold wasn't overjoyed at the prospect of having two monkeys to deal with but he had too, and he would rather die than let his sons know that he was weaker.

Trunks and Vegeta almost had to laugh to themselves at how easily they could beat this wall of muscle. They would defeat him quickly and help Gohan with Kooler.

Kold started it off with a huge ki blast, red and furious looking, it descended upon the two Super Sayijin of the second power. Trunks caught it, and threw it right back at it's owner. "You shouldn't play with these toys." Trunks said with a grin. "You might get hurt."

"Nani?!" The blast whizzed by Kold's head. He was so stupefied that the boy had actually done that he couldn't help but watch as the ball cleared out of existence into the sky. He looked down in time for him to see two coming barreling fist fly into his face. Blood gushed from his mouth as he was sent flying backwards.

Goten and Scarlet were locked in battle. Goten seeming to get the upper-hand every once in a while. Some blood spattered on Scarlet's face She frowned, that didn't come from Son Goten! She looked up when she felt sure she had her opponent in a sufficient lock. Her gaze was drawn upward where she saw her grandfather being smashed into the side of a cliff. "Grandpa!"

"Time to let go sweet heart." Goten punched Scarlet's midriff, causing her to loose her breath and double over.

"You.... bastard." She wheezed painfully. "I'm going to kill you."

"Oh I'm so scared!" Goten mocked, looking frightened.

"You... will be...." She promised, grimacing. "Just you wait and see."

Goten kicked her jaw, flinging her backward. "I guess I'll just have to wait." Wow, she's pretty strong. Goten thought to himself. I've never met a girl that could even coming near to matching my power! 

She jumped up, forgetting her fallen grandfather for the moment.... If she was to help any of her relatives than she would have to take care of this goon, Son Goten, first! "You damn animal!" She howled. "Taste my wrath!" She launched herself at him, fists flailing about her in a flurry, so fast Goten could hardly even see them coming.

Elsewhere...

This isn't good. Frieza admitted to himself. It seemed that this Son Goku was getting stronger! The monkey was gaining power when Frieza seemed to be loosing his own! I can't kill him! Dammit! This isn't fair! It was my turn to kill him, now he will beat me again!

"Giving up Frieza, or are you taking a breather?" Goku asked, enjoying the moment. Frieza was already breathing like he was running a marathon for a greater portion of the day! It's time to strike! Goku realized. Might as well put Frieza out of his misery. He won't be happy living and knowing that I beat him... Again! Hee hee hee! ^_^ Frieza readied himself for another onslaught of pain and pain, keeping both arms close to his body to guard his vulnerable spots. He knew full well that this was going to hurt... a lot!

Else where again!...

"Get out of my way Kooler!" Goten smashed Kooler's midsection with his knee, crush his face with a fantastic uppercut and ended it with landing the heal of his foot into Kooler's kidneys. 

The poor purple lizard never had a chance! He landed some miles away entrenching himself into the soil as he went crashing into trees and mountains. "I'm not defeated so easily!" Kooler jumped back up from his landing point. His hand shot up and a tremendous deathball seemed to materialize out of no where! Without words, taunts, or questions, he threw the massive thing at his opponent.

Gohan's face lit up with fear, but, to his surprise, he was able to repel the attack without too much fuss. He caught the with the back of his hand and punched it away if it were nothing but a mere beach ball... a very large and deadly beach ball, but a beach ball none the less!

Kooler's reaction to this situation was almost humorous. His shoulders slumped and he watched as his last attacked went barreling out of the hemisphere. "There is no way I can beat him..." He murmured to himself. "That was all I had left."

With Scarlet and Goten!

"You low-life!" Scarlet muttered, hissing like a snake. Her eyes were so full of hate that they almost appeared to be closed. 

Her foot was crushing his groin, while she was shooting off little finger beams at his face. "H-help me....!" He squeaked to his friends.

Vegeta and Trunks came back from giving Kold a very painful beat down. "Goten?!" Trunks asked stupidly. "Hey lady why don't you tangle with me instead?!"

Scarlet threw a baleful look over her shoulder. "Thanks for your most tempting offer, but I think I'll finish with nature boy first!" She had a pleasant smile as she looked down at Goten, then looked back at Trunks. A very small death ball at the end of one fingertip was pointed at Goten. She shot it off, but Trunks threw himself between it and Goten before it hit his life long friend. "Hmph! Seems to be a fast one." She mused. Her attention was caught immediately as the Sayijin prince practically threw himself on her.

"You will pay for even touching my son you little brat!" Vegeta nearly took a chunk out of her with this a flaming fist directed at her stomach. As she backed away from him quickly by means of flight, he decided to send an attack towards her as a going-away present. He smirked, snapping his hands in front of him. "FINAL FLASH!" A mountain of energy barreled after it's target. Scarlet looked back and saw that he fate was closing in on her, then an explosion lit up the heavens. "I did it!" Vegeta gloated. "Take that demon spawn!"

"You did what again?" Came a voice right over his shoulder.

Vegeta's gaze was slowly drawn to the side, he saw two, big, red pupils looking into his eyes with frightening happiness. "I-impossible!"

"Oh is it now?" Scarlet chirped, looking confused. "You know... you might hurt some one with an attack like that... some one might get the idea that you want them put of the way!"

Vegeta had a strong sense of Deja vu rearing it's head. No! Not again! Scarlet elbowed Vegeta out of the sky and pummeled him into the dirt.

"That's all for now." Scarlet didn't seem to like torturing people as much as Frieza did to Vegeta's greatest relief. "But you'll wish you had when my father gets finished with your Son Goku!" Confident that her father had won the day she looked up only to be astonished to see his blood spattering out of his of gashes on his body. "W-what?!" Her mouth dropped open.

Then... like always.... Vegeta had to open his mouth. "surprised are you?! You shouldn't be! Your dad was nothing compared to Kakarot years ago! Why should he be now?!" He laughed his typical hysterical, annoying, crazed, Vegeta laugh once more.

"I would shut up if I were you." Scarlet gave him a hasty look and watched her father being torn limb by limb. That Sayijin couldn't do that to her father! All thoughts of trying to get her father to just accept the Sayijins were banished from her head. All she saw was her father being hurt. The one who was responsible would pay for this humiliation! No one treated her father that way.... no one!! The pink irises around her red pupils shrank in anger.

Another battle...

Gohan was about to deal a final blow to a very injured Kooler when a huge ki reading stopped him. He looked around trying to find it's source. When he finally found it... he saw that it was Frieza's daughter! Veins were sprouting from various parts of her body as her power grew and grew. Her muscles were growing. Uh-oh! She can do that too?! Gohan thought to himself. Oh great! If Scarlet can get all buffed up like Frieza than what could her power be like?!

I knew that kid had the power! Kooler smirked to himself as he lay on the ground, broken and bleeding. It just needed to be realized. Now that she has obtained her ultimate power she should be able to do what we couldn't! She will rid the universe of those flea ridden monkeys for good!

"I will not allow you to hurt my father any longer you miserable primate!" Scarlet shouted up to Goku. "You'll wish you never even heard of me once I'm done with you!" Deathballs seemed to be shooting everywhere all at once.

Goku realized that something was amiss when Frieza stopped trying to get out of his grasp, and was looking utterly petrified. He noted that a huge ki signature seemed to pop up out of no-where! He turned to find a very muscular girl sending secret death wishes too him with her eyes. Oh man if looks could kill! Goku thought humorously.

"Your going to pay for hurting my father!" Her fists were drawn tight at her sides.

Goku finally knew why Scarlet was fighting this whole time! It wasn't because she wanted too! It was for her family! Now that he thought of it, every time one of her family members were hurt she would attain a new level of power. She never seemed to take satisfaction in hurting others her face showed it... but her ki just didn't fit the bill! Her ki was never erratic like she was enjoying anything. It seemed to stay at a calm normal even plain. There was something different about Scarlet... yes indeed.

"Why are you just standing there?!" She shoved herself between the Golden Warrior and her daddy. Goku taken off guard by this motion was propelled backwards. "You can take up your fight with me now!"

"You forget about me?!" Goten smashed Scarlet in the back with a head butt, sending her off.

"Thanks Goten." Goku nodded his approval. "We have to take these guys out." He looked over at the falling Scarlet. "I wish we could save her, but I don't think she would trust us after we destroyed her family."

Goten nodded sadly, sighing. "I know." Goten improved his father. "Let's just do it quickly so she won't suffer."

"Hai." Goku floated down where Frieza was. Frieza was draped on a crumbly rock. "I wish this could end some other way Frieza. I never did like you after you killed Krilin, but I wished I could have saved you from yourself."

Scarlet heard this and stopped her fall with a ki blast. "NOOOOOOO!" She flung herself at Goku only to have her path barred by the Sayijin Son Goten. "Get out of my WAY!? She screamed, tears running down her face. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed hysterically.

"I-I can't!" Goten blocked her path his voice breaking in sympathy. He realized what it would feel like if he were in her position. Watching your father die wasn't an easy think to witness.

"No Daddy!" Scarlet's ki exploded hurling Goten away from her. Knowing that she would be too late as Goku formed the energy to kill her father she grew calm. I will save you daddy, grandpa, uncle Kooler. I will not let you die here, not on this planet. She remained in a state of extreme calm as bubbles were shot fourth from her extended fingers. Each one a different color, engulfed her family in their own display. 

Goku was distracted as a red ball seemed to float over to Frieza and suck him up inside it. Ki ball still in hand Goku's mouth just hung open as he saw Frieza and the rest of the bunch being fired off into the air.

Scarlet smiled at the retreating orbs. "Goodbye daddy... I love you." She fell out of the sky, her body returning to it's original size. Goten caught her just before she touched the ground. Goku flew over to them with incredible speed.

"Dad... what are we going to do with her?" Goten asked his father as he looked at the obviously pained lines of Scarlet's eyes.

"I don't know." Goku went out of his SSJ3 form and on down until his hair was once again black.

"Like I said when this brat first showed up here... we should kill her!" Vegeta stomped up.

Goku had a funny look on his face. "Is that your solution to everything?"

Vegeta also had a strange look on his face. "Well... yeah..." He smiled.

"I think we should see what happens." Goku's face brightened a little. "Without her family here I'm sure we'll be able to turn her into one of the Z warriors in no time flat!"

"Even if you do turn her into a good person you haven't thought of one thing Kakarot." Vegeta said wisely. "She and that father of hers seem to have a strong bond." Vegeta ventured to touch the girl's purplish black hair. "Frieza will return to reclaim his daughter, and when he does I hope that he is forgiving enough to let her live." Knowing all to well what Scarlet's father was like he sympathized with her. Frieza was ruthless, but he must have been a bit more gentle and less controlling of his daughter then Frieza had been with him. Vegeta wondered what the future would hold for this girl. Even though he would never show it, a small part of his heart would go out to this child for ever even knowing Frieza. It was a miracle in itself that she had not become what he had when he under Frieza's influences.

Goku looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah." He nodded with this simple answer. "Why don't we just see what happens, ne?"

Everyone nodded at this.... time would tell the tale.

* * *

"Son Goten! Trunks Vegeta!" Scarlet screeched, running through her ship at two quickly moving flashes running through the hall. "Get out of my room! Get out of my house! Get out of my SHIP!!!!!!"

"God that was so funny!" Trunks said while he and Goten ran though the hall giggling. "Next time you get to pull her tail and swing her around above your head!"

"And if you two ever come near my tail again your both DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!"

"You gotta catch us first!" Goten laughed, peering behind him to see his newest friend's angry face.

"Argh!" She growled. "If you ever grow your stinking monkey tails back I'm going to break them in twenty different places and I'm going to step on them and I hope you puke!!" She went on irrationally. Scarlet continued to rant at her new found friends. It was nice to have them over sometimes... but they could be a pain in the tail.

The End


End file.
